Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) communication systems and more particularly to providing in-vehicle, multimedia, real-time communications.
Today most in-vehicle navigation systems use proprietary telematics and conventional voice communications. Browsing and internet/IP communications are limited to web browsing when not moving. To reduce cost of communications, to offer better services and to automate assistance, the use of RTC (Real Time Communications) in vehicle is desirable. In the case of Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) service providers additional questions can be raised: how to best provide the IP-based RTC services considering time to market and overall cost. So far dedicated networks and solutions have often been involved to provide services like remote monitoring and management, navigation support, in car communications and emergency systems. As IP based networks and services become available it is of interest to explore their adequacy and recommended approaches to develop IP-Based multimedia services in vehicle. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for providing an in-vehicle, multimedia, real-time communication system.